Defrah Leraje
Defrah Leraje(デフラ・レラジェ; Defura reraje) is the Head-maid of the Allocer House and a supporting character in DxD: Black in the Underworld Visit arc. The descendant of the extinct Leraje house, she was suppose to be Berolina Allocer's husband had not be born a female, instead becoming her second must trustworthy friend. She's also the keykeeper to various doors around the Allocer mansion, and Zenjirou Sasamoto's first affair. Appearance Defrah is described as being a pretty young woman, only a few years older than Zenjirou and Lavinia, of azure hair wrapped in a low ponytail, bright orange eyes and soft and fair skin, with long legs and slender figure. More often than not, Defrah also uses spectacles which give her a more mature look, and is always flashing a mischiveous smile. Being the head maid of the Allocer manor, she is usually wearing the typical black dress and frilly white apron, long white leggings and white maid headgear. According to Zenjirou, she also wears black lingerie with gatterbelt. Personality Adopted by the Allocer house due to a trade her parents made with Marcenas years ago, Defrah is extremely affectinate to them, serving them without question and with an unbreakable loyalty to the Allocer name, specially Berolina, who she loves the most, yet can't ever marry. Defrah's loyalty to the Allocer is unshakeable, and she also grows infatuated by those who either share the same feelings or protect said members, the reason why she grew enamored with Zenjirou. However, she's not free from jealousy, as she hates Nero for his position as Berolina's lover, and has quite the rocky relationship with Aria, Berolina's queen. Polite, loyal and quiet, Defrah can also be quite flirty and mischiveous, since her idea for punishment is 'sexual torture' by various plays of BSDM on those who don't follow the rules. After taking a like of Zenjirou, she offered her virginity to him for 'taking care of Lavinia', performacing other sexy services along the way to 'repay' him, even though she stated she'd never really do it. Despite not being able to ever consumate her love for Berolina, Defrah is actually easy-going about it, following a philosophy that she could find her own way despite her sorrows. Zenjirou notes that she's way more mature than she looks for that. Yet, Defrah tries anything to make her feel she's loved, including offering to sleep on the same bed as Zenjirou for her to know 'how sleeping with a lover feels like'. She seems to like cappucinos just like Berolina, and tends to say "well, if you excuse me", more like a catchphrase. History Defrah was born a few years later than Berolina and Aria. A remaining member of the extinct house of Leraje, Marcenas and Nerio offered her parents that they would give them some lands in the Allocer territory if they could produce a heir to marry Berolina with. The deal was closed, but Defrah was born a female, making them instead turn her into the head maid until the Allocer lineage produces a male heir. During such meantime, Defrah met and fell in love with Berolina, the girl she was suppose to marry, but instead turned into one of her closest friends. Powers & Abilities 'Immense Speed and Accuracy -' Being the head maid of the Allocer house, and a good one at that, Defrah has shown the ability to toss poisonous darts and silverware with great speed and accuracy, enough to be compared to a shot of a bullet. Even Knights Miyuu, Annabelle and Guan Yu had trouble reacting in time against her shoots. 'Melt -' The Leraje main inherited ability, this skill allows Defrah to turn her body into a jelly-like substance which can melt things into her body and bypass objects through herself without lasting damage, as when Zenjirou could touch her womb by passing his hand through her skin and her way to guard the master key: Into her own brain. 'Aphrodisiac presence -' A second ability of the Leraje females, Defrah's very existence can have aprodisiac properties, which intensity she can control at will. She can produce a vapor made out of her own sweat to incite sexual desire upon others, and sharing saliva or other fluids with her can also serve as a tonic for more activities. However, the effects of it cannot affect those with strong will or after great shocks, as Zenjirou hit his head on the bathtub in order to escape her grasp and lose control over his body. Said skill has the side effect of great infatuation towards Defrah, and according to Zenjirou, smells quite nice. Equipments 'Poisonous darts -' As a matter of security, Defrah carries with herself some crimson-colored poisonous darts which can paralyze its victims for a few minutes, which combined with her deathly accuracy, proves to be quite the efficient weaponry. 'Master Key -' The master key of the Allocer house and all its territory, guarded only by the Head Maid and Head Butler. Defrah has a copy of said key hidden within her skull between each side of her brain thanks to her inherited ability. Trivia * Her appearance is based on Minato Subaru from soukou akki muramasa. She's also named after Defrah Kar from the Gundam Series. * She's the first lesbian character in DxD: Black, being in love with Berolina. * Defrah's favorite word is apparently "indulgence". * Defrah likes her coffee black.Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Female (Black) Category:Devils (Black)